La mañaɴa siguieɴte
by Rawamuffin
Summary: Naruto muchas veces organizaba fiestas que terminaban siendo un desmadre; siempre eran un caos total. Y aquella mañana al ver el estado de todos, supo que lo había logrado de nuevo al ver los rostros alcoholizados, posiciones comprometedoras y hasta las peleas que daban inicio por los borrosos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Muchas veces, todo se malinterpretaba./Oɴe-shot. UA.


**Aclaraciones: **Es un Sasusaku. Y otras parejas.

**Disclaimer Aplicado.**

* * *

**La ****ma****ñan****a ****siguien****te**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Era un sábado al medio día. Naruto almorzaba junto a su novia Hinata, la chica de cabellos largos negros. Quién ese día lo llevaba sujeto a una coleta.

Ese día comían la comida preferida del chico: Ramen.

Y por supuesto, en su local favorito.

Conversaban cosas triviales. Reían por las estupideces de él o las pequeñas bromas de ella.

Todo iba de lo más tranquilo.

Pero pronto, la atención del Uzumaki se desvió a un pequeño grupo de chicos que conversaban con gran entusiasmo, su oído se agrandó.

—_¿Recuerdas esa película que vimos el sábado pasado? Esa del chico nerd y la mega fiesta-_

—_¿La del chico nerd? ¿Y donde hacen esa mega fiesta y destrozan todo un barrio? ¡Claro que sí!_

—_¡Es de lo más cool!_

—_Nah, yo prefiero esa película en donde unos tipos van de fiesta y al otro día no recuerdan nada. ¡Eso es irse de mega fiesta!_

—_Uh, ahora que lo dices…_

La cabeza de Naruto se giró automáticamente hacía Hinata.

Algo se había encendido en su mente.

Sus ojos estaban iluminados.

—¡Hinata-chan, esta noche haré una mega fiesta!

**…**

_20 horas después_

**…**

_Brr brr brr_

Un sonido despertó los sentidos de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Brr brr brr_

El sonido de una vibración más específicamente.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero aquella acción se vio interrumpida a causa de la luz. De pronto todo su cuerpo le dolió. Y cuando estuvo consciente de donde se encontraba, intentó reincorporarse.

Dormir en el suelo nunca traía nada bueno. Se dijo.

Cuando se acostumbró a la luz y abrió sus ojos, sujetó su cabeza. Un fuerte dolor cerca de su frente le punzaba, ¿Acaso se había golpeado?

Intentó recordar, pero nada le vino a la mente.

_Brr Brr Brr_

Escucho nuevamente aquel sonido. ¿Qué era?

— ¿No pretendes contestar tu celular? —La voz de su hermano interrumpió todo tipo de pensamientos. Miró a Itachi quién yacía sentado cómodamente en un sofá sosteniendo un recipiente lleno de cabritas y una cerveza en su mano. Su vista no se despegaba de la televisión.

Estaba como si nada.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y cuando pretendía abrir la boca, el sonido nuevamente se escuchó.

_Brr brr brr_

Con evidente molestia comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas su celular. Sacó de su bolsillo derecho el aparato y sin ver el remitente contestó.

—¿Diga?

—_¡Co-contestó! —_respondieron de la otra línea.

Del otro lado se podía escuchar un gran bullicio.

Sasuke mientras esperaba impaciente, un sonido en la habitación continua lo distrajo. Alejó el celular y se acercó a la pared.

Unas voces murmuraban entre sí.

—_¿Ahora qué hago? Hip —_Esa voz le sonaba vagamente familiar_—.No pensé que contestaría, hip._

—_Shh, ¡Calla! ¡Sigue como estaba planeado! _—Otra voz... También le resultaba familiar.

Sasuke se alejó y frunció su ceño.

Acercó nuevamente su celular al oído.

—_S-sentimos el retraso. Pero usted… ¡Ha ganado mil millones de dólares! ¡F-felicitaciones!_

—¿Rock Lee? —Preguntó el Uchiha con fastidio, ¿Era imbécil o qué?

—…_¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?_—Al instante la llamada se cortó.

El Uchiha pudo escuchar los gritos del cuarto de donde anteriormente venían los murmullos.

—_¿ERES IDIOTA? ¿COMO NO SABES HACER UNA BROMA TELEFONICA LEE?_

—_Pero T-Tenten…_

—_Shh, vean al mejor en bromas telefónicas. Hip._

—_Neji, no creo que en tu estado…_

Sasuke suspiró, se alejó y se masajeó la sien. ¿Era enserio? ¿En qué pensaban esos idiotas?

Y de la nada como si de una estrella fugaz se tratase, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura?

¿Por qué no estaba junto a él?

¿Por qué despertó y ella no estaba con ÉL?

Inspeccionó todo. Estaba en la sala principal del departamento de su hermano.

Nada estaba en su lugar ya que todo era un desastre. Había desde colillas de cigarro a muñecas inflables y todo tipo de envases de licores yacían regados por el suelo.

Enserio, ¿Qué había pasado?

Y su vista cayó en Itachi. Quién seguía como si nada. Como si todo el desastre del lugar no le afectará en nada. Se acercó a él.

—¿Has visto a Sakura?

Itachi antes de responder bebió un sorbo de su cerveza y habló:

—Creo que se fue con un tipo —Dijo en total tranquilidad. Pero casi se atraganta cuando sintió que Sasuke agarraba de su ropa y lo enfrentaba.

—¿Qué Sakura qué? —Cuestionó el pelinegro sin ocultar su enojo.

—Tranquilo, era una broma —contestó sin poder evitar soltar una risilla. Sasuke lo soltó sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada, Itachi continuó:—Creo que duerme con un tipo en el baño.

El Uchiha menor apretó sus dientes.

—Maldición Itachi, hablo enserio.

—Yo también hermanito —Itachi sonrió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

En ese momento, el sonido del timbre inundó el lugar. ¿Y si era Sakura? Sasuke se acercó sin dudar a la puerta principal.

Y cuando abrió, quiso no haberlo hecho.

Frente a sus ojos, estaba Naruto.

Desnudo.

Naruto desnudo.

El rubio estaba sin nada de ropa, sus manos cubrían su masculinidad y su sonrisa zorruna estaba presente.

—Hola teme.

Sasuke no contestó, ya que pudo observar que no estaba el rubio solo; junto a él su novia. La chica se escondía detrás del Uzumaki. Una sábana cubría su cuerpo y su rostro era como el de un tomate.

La vergüenza era palpable.

—¿Qué mierda…? —el pelinegro estaba perplejo.

—¿Alguna vez has dormido en un ascensor teme? —El rubio se carcajeó—, ¡Es lo máximo!

El Uchiha miraba sin poder creérselo.

—¿Es la pizza? —Preguntó Itachi quién se asomaba, luego observó a Naruto por algunos segundos y una sonrisa pícara apareció en la comisura de sus labios—. Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

—¡Claro que si, _dattebayo_!

El Uchiha menor los miró como bichos raros y se largó en busca de su pelirrosa.

—Hmp.

Itachi se encogió de hombros y regresó a su antigua posición. En cambio, Naruto entró y una Hinata abochornada pasó escurridizamente por ellos para adentrarse a un cuarto.

—¿Ya empezó la maratón de Dragon Bal…? —Intento preguntar el rubio pero se detuvo al sentir la potente mirada de advertencia de Itachi.

—No se te ocurra decirlo —Advirtió el pelilargo.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

—¿Alguien dijo Dragon ball Z? —Preguntó Kisame quién se asomaba por el lugar.

—¿Dragon ball Z? —Preguntó Deidara emocionado—, ¡Chicos ya empezó!

Tan sólo unos minutos después, Itachi se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos. Sus cabritas y su cerveza habían desaparecido de sus manos.

El Uchiha mayor le dirigió una mirada fría al Uzumaki. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral del chico.

Naruto solo comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa.

**…**

—Donde te metiste Haruno— Siseó el Uchiha irritante mientras buscaba a la pelirrosa. Cuando se disponía a entrar al primer cuarto que vio, una suave risa llegó a sus oídos.

Entrecerró sus ojos.

—_¿Enserio quieres todo eso, linda?_ —Una voz masculina escuchó_—, ¿Quieres comértelo?_ —Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. ¿Y si era Sakura?, la sola idea lo enloqueció—. _Vamos, cómetelo entero._

El Uchiha no aguantó más y abrió la puerta.

—¡Sakura!

Pero lo que vio lo dejó mudo.

En un sofá se encontraba Ino, recostada. Una sabana cubría su cuerpo y su pelo largo rubio caía sobre sus hombros. Sus manos sostenían un plátano y su boca se encontraba entreabierta.

Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido por causa del alcohol.

Sorprendida miraba al Uchiha.

Un poco más alejado se encontraba Sai con pincel en mano y detrás de un lienzo. Su rostro no se vio alterado por la presencia de Sasuke.

—Ah, Uchiha— Hablo Sai un tanto decepcionado. Mientras volvía sus ojos a la pintura—. Sakura aún no llega—comentó y luego de una pausa, agregó:—¿Querías verla mientras la pinto… _desnuda?_

Sasuke apretó los dientes, ¿Ese fenómeno pintaría a Sakura desnuda?

¡Sobre su cadáver!

—Hmp, idiota.

Hastiado, salió de inmediato de aquel lugar.

Luego entró a la siguiente habitación que correspondía al baño. Era un cuarto espacioso y largo. Al final reposaba una gran bañera blanca.

A simple vista, pareciera que estuviera vacía. Pero el Uchiha notó que una cabellera roja sobresalía. Junto a una cabellera rosa.

Si, rosa.

¿Rosa?

Sasuke se acercó sin dudarlo. Y cuando se acercó, un tic en su ojo apareció.

Dentro de la bañera en posición fetal estaba Sakura, quién dormía plácidamente. Y detrás de ella estaba aquel sujeto de pelo rojo.

¿Sasori se llamaba?

Pero eso no era todo. ¡El bastardo la abrazaba desde atrás!

La furia embargó al Uchiha.

—¡SAKURA!

Tras el grito, la chica pelirrosa dio un brinco. Asustada observó al pelinegro.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Sasori ni se inmutó. Y aquello encolerizó más al Uchiha.

De un rápido movimiento agarró las ropas del pelirrojo y lo levantó aventándolo contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces con este imbécil, Sakura? —Cuestionó mirando a la chica con su ceño fruncido.

—Yo… No lo sé—contestó la Haruno con evidente confusión. Miraba a su novio y luego al chico pelirrojo, ¿Por qué estaba él ahí? ¡No lo sabía! ¿Y por que Sasuke le miraba de esa forma?

—¿Qué… Que no lo sabes? —El pelinegro la miro incrédulo—. Dormía junto a ti, ¿Crees que soy imbécil?

—¿Qué estas tratando de insinuar, Uchiha? —Esta vez la pelirrosa se incorporó quedando a la altura de su novio, su ceño se había fruncido. ¡Ella apenas había despertado! ¡No recordaba que aquel tipo se había acostado con ella!, ni muchos menos sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Oh, no lo recordaba.

Por otro lado, cada vez que Sasuke hablaba, sacudía con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasori. Quién aún dormido ni se inmutaba. Y eso le estaba empezando a cabrear.

—¿Por qué dormías con él? —Apuntó al pelirrojo con su otra mano, mientras penetraba con la mirada a la chica.

—Yo no he dormido con nadie Sasuke—contestó la pelirrosa con ambos brazos cruzados—. Además, nunca he hablado con Sasori.

—¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

Sakura entornó lo ojos.

El Uchiha sacudió una vez más el cuerpo del chico, sin ver reacción alguna. Ya fastidiado, supuso que estaba inconsciente, por lo que más tarde podría arreglar cuentas con él.

Ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lo tomó con fuerzas, lo arrastró por el baño y como si de un títere se tratase, abrió la puerta y lo empujó dejándolo a su suerte.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta y miro de forma intensa a la pelirrosa.

Pero unos golpes lo interrumpieron.

—_Alo, ¿Teme? ¿Puedo hacer pis? ¡Por favor! —_Pidió Naruto desde el otro lado_—¡Es el único baño!_

—Cállate dobe, no hay nadie —respondió Sasuke sin importarle nada. La única cosa que tenía en mente tenía que ver con la chica que tenía frente a sus ojos. Quién lo miraba intimidada por sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

—_¡Por favor Sasuke! ¡Sé que estas ahí! —_continuó el Uzumaki. Tras una larga pausa supo que su amigo no le abriría_—, ¿Hinata-chan, eso de ahí es una maceta? ¿Crees que pueda hacer pis ahí?_

El Uchiha sin prestar atención al exterior, se acercó a su novia. Quién la miraba un poco cohibida.

—¿Porqué ese tipo dormía contigo? —Preguntó una vez más.

Pero nuevamente se vio interrumpido, ya que al no ponerle seguro a la puerta, su rubio amigo entró rápidamente.

—¡Prometo que será solo pis! —Habló Naruto mientras orinaba y suspiraba de forma satisfactoria. Más las dos personas restantes del cuarto no le tomaron importancia alguna.

—Creí habértelo dejado claro Sasuke, no sé que hacía Sasori junto a mí—Aclaró la chica pelirrosa con voz cansina.

—¿Sasori?, creí que era Gaara— Opinó Naruto.

—¿Gaara?, pero pensé que era Sasori —dijo Sakura confundida.

—¿Tenía cejas?

—Creo que si.

—Y, ¿Tenía los ojos delineados negros?

—No, creo que no.

—Ah, entonces si era Sasori.

—¡Basta de estupideces! —Exclamó Sasuke quién tenía una enorme vena palpando en su cabeza, agarró a Naruto y lo expulsó de una patada hacia afuera. Procurando poner el seguro en la puerta.

—Y, ¿Entonces? —Preguntó el Uchiha quién se había acercado a la chica. Pero algo llamó su atención al ver la frente de la muchacha. Con suavidad le dio un toque.

Sakura gimió de dolor.

—¡Auch! Eso dolió, ¿Qué…? —Pronto la pelirrosa guardo silencio. Una especie de flashback se apoderó de su mente.

**…**

_Estaban a la mitad de la noche. La fiesta estaba en su punto máximo. El alcohol estaba en sus organismos y el resto no les importaba._

_Ambos estaban en un fogoso beso. Sakura devoraba la boca del pelinegro, mientras que el chico acariciaba a su novia por todas partes. _

_Se estaban adentrando a un cuarto oscuro, si no fuera por la buena memoria de la pelirrosa (En esos instantes), no podría recordar que era la cocina._

_Pero, ¿Quién mas podría estar ahí? _

_Nadie, supusieron._

_Se adentraron más, esta vez el pelinegro besaba el cuello de la chica mientras a la vez apretaba fuertemente su trasero. Sakura gemía bien cerca de su oído._

_Porque sabía que aquello lo volvía loco._

_Y cuando el Uchiha estaba a punto de perder el control, un ruido los hizo detenerse._

—_¿Crees que quede hielo?, lo dudo —escucharon una voz._

—_Veré ahora mismo—dijo otra voz. En el momento en que abrían la puerta superior de la nevera, no notaron la presencia de cierta pelirrosa. Por lo que de un fuerte golpe y rápido movimiento, le dieron en la frente a la chica._

—_¡Auch! —gritó._

—_¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el Uchiha._

—_¿Qué? ¿Sakura? —Pronto una luz los iluminó. Kiba había encendido la linterna de su celular y los alumbraba—, ¿Estás bien? No te había visto, ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

—_Buscábamos hielo—respondió de forma rápida Sakura quién se acariciaba la zona adolorida._

—_Sí, hielo—asintió Sasuke. _

—_Claro…—aceptó Kiba no muy convencido—. Pensé que estaban como los demás._

_En ese momento Kiba iluminó cada rincón de la cocina. Una, dos, tres y ¡hasta cinco parejas estaban en aquel lugar!_

_¿Esos eran Karin y Suigetsu?_

_Perplejos, Sasuke y Sakura decidieron probar en otro lugar._

_Se adentraron al que sería el baño, se percataron de que estaba totalmente vacío. Ambos con una sonrisa traviesa comenzaron a besarse. _

_Pero la voz de Naruto los interrumpió._

—_¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Sasuke, rápido!_

_El Uchiha bufó, ¿Ahora qué mierda?_

—_¡Sasuke, sé que estas ahí! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! _

—_¡Vete al demonio! _

—_¡Teme! ¡Itachi dice que no podemos ganarle en beber tequila! ¡Yo digo que sí! ¡Dice que somos gallinas!_

—_¿Gallinas? —Sasuke se quedo quieto al momento en que fruncía el ceño. Sakura entornó los ojos. No de nuevo…_

—_¿Y, qué dices?, ¡Nosotros contra Itachi y Deidara! ¡Les ganaremos teme!_

_Sasuke miró a Sakura. La pelirrosa bufó. ¿Ya qué?_

_El pelinegro le dio un gran beso y antes de marchar dijo:_

—_Será rápido. Volveré._

_Y Sakura esperó, espero unos 10 minutos antes de quedarse dormida dentro de la bañera. _

_En cambio, con Sasuke fue distinto._

_Habían bebido junto a Naruto unos 10, 15 cortos de tequila. Habían ganado. Naruto había saltado tan emocionado que había agarrado a Hinata y se la llevó fuera del departamento gritando algo como:_

—_¡Sé donde podemos celebrar en privado, Hinata-chan!_

_Y Sasuke._

_Sasuke había sonreído y recordó a la pelirrosa. Se había levantado y de repente todo le dio vueltas._

_Pronto todo su mundo se volvió oscuro. _

**…**

—Creo… Creo que ahora recuerdo todo—comentó la pelirrosa sorprendida mientras se masajeaba aún su frente.

—Si… Me desmayé —habló Sasuke de manera neutra. Pronto la cólera lo embargó—. Maldito Naruto.

—Shh… —Sakura lo abrazó desde la espalda y le susurro en su oído:—Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿No Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha sonrió volteándose lentamente. Y sin hacerse esperar la levantó besando con gran efusión los labios de la pelirrosa. La chica correspondió gustosa mientras entrelazaba sus piernas en la cintura de él.

Ambos tenían la certeza de que en esa ocasión, nadie los molestaría.

Y… Algunos asuntos podían esperar.

**…**

—¿Alguien sabe que le ocurrió a Sasori? —Preguntó Deidara quién por décima vez le quitaba el recipiente de cabritas a Itachi.

En cambio el Uchiha se las quitaba de igual manera y en un abrazo protector intentaba protegerlas de todos. De vez en cuando fulminaba a Naruto con la mirada.

—Ya sabes, Sasori bebió tanto que quedo inconsciente y como buen amigo, lo dejé descansar en la bañera— comentó un tal Hidan mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Y yo que pensé que en la bañera había una chica… ¡Oh miren, empezó! —gritó Deidara.

Nuevamente, todos volvieron la vista a la televisión.

Olvidando por completo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y, de aquella mañana.

Bueno, por el momento.

**…**

FIN

* * *

Aquí eh vuelto con un One-shot! Algo crazy, ya ven. Y de nuestra pareja favorita *o*

Son esas ideas que vienen de la nada e iluminan la mente de esta.. de esta… personita :3 kasdj

Si les gustó, espero que me lo hagan saber a través de un review, eh nenas.

Beso0o0o0tes!

.

.

_**Rawamuffin**_


End file.
